


Final Fantasy: At Lucis End

by jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets



Series: Final Fantasy XV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Dad Nyx, Did I mention angst, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Lucis, M/M, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Niflheim (Final Fantasy XV), Smut, So much angst, Vaginal Sex, guys im sorry about the angst, ill add more if i think of them, kind of, noctis lucis caelum x original female character, oh god a lot of angst, possibly some ignis x gladio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/pseuds/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets
Summary: A treaty. A light at the end of the tunnel that King Regis had been staring down for years. A proposal. A wedding that stands to save the lands. A betrayal. That could tear it all down. And a love. So strong yet so torn.The war between Lucis and Niflheim could come to an end, but much will have to be sacrificed along the way. And in the end, would it even be enough? Would the loss of life, love, and family be enough to save the people of Lucis? Or will it all come crumbling down in the end?
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Final Fantasy XV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677184
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am new to this fandom, but I have been working really hard on this fic and I am very excited about it. I have spent a loooot of time doing research to make sure I get as much correct as I can, but please forgive me if some of it is wrong. 
> 
> And as always I would love to know what you think! So please leave a comment, or come visit me on tumblr, jiminthestreets-bonesinthesheets if you'd rather talk privately :)
> 
> ***MY WORKS ARE NOT TO BE POSTED ON ANY OTHER SITES WITHOUT MY EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION, THANKS!!***

"And in the heat of battle, Lucis's fiercest warrior, lands flat on her ass all so she could look cool while taking down a Bandersnatch," Libertus leaned back in his chair as he recalled the memory from years ago, snorting a laugh before he continued, "here she was thinking she was hot stuff, goes running in, trips over her own feet, goes catapulting across the battlefield, and ends up skidding back first through a huge pile of who knows what. I was laughing so hard I couldn't even fight."

"Why is this your favourite story to tell?" A female voice asked from beside him, "I'm pretty sure everyone here has heard it a thousand times already, and gods know I don't want to relive it every time you get drunk."

He laughed again and slapped a hand on the table, "Because it was the exact moment that you finally learned your lesson and realized that what Nyx was always telling you was true. Battles are not won through sheer strength or brute force, but-"

"But the will with which a warriors heart bleeds for their lands and people, and their willingness to die for their loyalties. Yes, I know."

"At least you've learned something," he snorted another laugh and slapped a hand on her shoulder, shifting her armour, "but you were young then. Nyx had just taken you in not long before that, and you thought you were the strength with which Lucis would win the war. So, despite Nyx telling you to hold back and think out your strategy, you go running in, all swollen ego and cocky grin, and in the end you landed in crap. Literally, you smelled like shit for six days after that."

She laughed into her drink, despite the embarrassment it was a good story, even she would admit that, "Whatever, I still killed it."

The entire table of Glaives erupted in laughter at the pair's usual banter, "Glad to see you managed to carry over at least some of that ego. But now look at you," he gestured to her, "you truly are the kingdom's greatest warrior. Strong, smart, the best fighter I've seen in years, and now you stand side by side with the king and his son. You've made the Glaive proud. Araceli Ulric, pride of the Kingsglaive.

"And this has officially gotten too sappy for me," she downed the last of her drink in one go and stood from the table, "I have to go find Nyx anyways, we have some strategy to work out before another attack. So be ready for a briefing tomorrow."

They all groaned in mock annoyance as she turned and made her way to the exit of the bar with a wave behind her. 

"Libertus!" The name was heard faintly over the chaos inside the bar. He looked around but saw no one, then it was heard again, closer this time, "Libertus!"

He turned to see a familiar face running towards him, bouncing between the people and scattered tables before he came to a stop where he was sitting. He leaned on the table close to Libertus, "My friend, I come bearing news."

"Domenic," he turned towards the man beside him, a member of the king's advisors who he had known for years, "what's so urgent?"

"This news," he began with a shake of his head leaning in even closer, "if the king knew I had given you this information, it could be my end."

"You know I would never betray you. What's wrong?"

He took a quick look around then leaned back into Libertus, "We must find Nyx. It involves Noctis."

"Is he alright?!"

"Yes, but…" he moved back and waved for Libertus to follow him, "we must find Nyx. This information must be passed on to him and then Araceli, and it cannot come from anyone else. She must be informed, but it must be Nyx who does so, for if she hears it form anyone else gods save their soul. And If she hears it straight from Noctis it could be bad, she must be prepared. We both know she will need her time to think before addressing the issue head on."

"Let's go then," he stood, albeit slightly wobbled, and hurried out the door with Domenic, "explain to me on the way, I know where he'll be."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you seen Nyx?"

"Sorry, Lady Ulrich, I haven't seen him today."

"No worries," she said as she continued through the halls of the citadel, "I'll find him eventually."

She continued to wander, searching every room of the citadel and finding the usual staff and Glaive members who always filled the halls, but could not for the life of her find the one person she had been looking for for the better part of her afternoon. 

She turned down yet another hallway when her name was called from behind and she turned with a smile, immediately recognizing the voice, "Nyx! I've been looking for you all day! Where were you?"

She turned and walked back to where he had stopped walking. "I have to tell you something."

"And we have work to do," she ran the last few steps towards him and gave his chest a light jab, dipping and diving while she laid a few more light blows, play fighting with him as they always did, though this time he wasn't playing back, "we have to rethink strategy before we are attacked again, and have it all prepared for a briefing tomorrow with the rest of the Glaive. So tell me in the strategy room."

"No, Araceli," he tried to grab her hands and keep her still but she kept dodging him, "let me tell you now. You're not going to like this, and it needs to come from me."

"Why?" She dodged his hands again and pretended to punch his jaw. 

"It's delicate," he finally manages to capture her hands and hold them still in front of him as he continued, "it involves you."

"Me?" She looked around Nyx to where Libertus and Domenic were standing at the end of the hall, watching on with unmoving expressions, then back to Nyx, "What's going on?"

"When I tell you this, I understand you'll need time, anyone in your position sould-"

"Nyx, tell me what's wrong."

He took a breath and squeezed her hands still in his, "Lucis and Niflheim came to an agreement today, a peace treaty was signed." she eyed him and nodded, "The treaty called for peace between the two lands on the terms that Noctis marry the Niflheim Princess Lunafreya. He's leaving in three days to start the journey there, and Regis wants you as part of his envoy."

Nyx let her hands go when he felt her pulling them away, watched as she backed away from him with furrowed brows and her lip between her teeth. 

"I know you'll need some time, but-"

"When did this happen?"

"This morning."

"Does Noctis know?"

Nyx sighed, he knew where this was going, "Yes," she scoffed and looked away, "but it's not his fault, everyone wanted it to come from me."

"Why?!" She turned on him, anger in her eyes, "Why did it have to come from you?! Why couldn't he tell me himself?!"

"This is why," he tried to reach out and take her shoulders but she jolted away, "you can't be angry with him, this isn't his choice."

"He still could have told me," she shook her head as she backed away, "we are best friends, basically grew up together, we've been through so much, trained side by side. I…"

Nyx sighed and spoke softly to her, almost afraid to scare her off, "I know this is a lot to take in especially considering how the two of you…" he could see the tears in her eyes welling, ready to spill over, but also knew that there was no way he could comfort her right now. Nothing would make this better, nothing could change it. "You have three days. Take them and sort your emotions, figure out what you want to do, and then talk to him when you're ready."

"This is…" She couldn't even finish, her voice choking her as she just turned and started walking down the hall, eventually turning into a run, then Nyx watched as she warped herself away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

She ended up on the far side of the castle before she stopped breathless in the courtyard out back. She had been running and warping for what felt like hours. She was exhausted physically and emotionally, and still felt like she had made no progress in sorting out any of her thoughts. 

She wiped her forehead on the back of her sleeve, huffed to catch her breath, and kept her back to the large double doors to the citadel when she heard them open behind her. 

"Araceli." She closed her eyes as she recognized the voice. "Ara?"

She turned slowly towards the voice, the last person she wanted to see. "Prince Noctis"

"You know that's not necessary between us, formalities."

"Isn't it?” She stares at him a moment before she says, “Perhaps it should start to become common practice then, since you are now to be wed then crowned king, I should no longer be so familiar.”

He looked her over, saw the redness in her eyes and cheeks, the anguish clearly written on her face, and nodded, "You know."

"Yeah, I know," she nearly whispered, "wish it would have come from you though, wish we could have talked about this before I had to hear it from Nyx." 

"I didn't have a choice."

"I know," she ran a shaking hand through her hair and slapped it against her side, "this was your father's choice, I understand that, but…"

"I'm sorry," he choked, nearly in years himself, "but maybe we-"

She backed away stopping him in his steps towards her, "Noct, no. These are your father's orders, your king's orders, there's nothing we can do to change that."

"But Ara-"

She stopped him with a hand up before he could make the hole on her chest any deeper. "I shall take my leave now, my Prince,” then she turned on her heel to leave and he stopped her with a hand on her arm and she shook it off much to his surprise.

“Please, don't go.” she could hear the desperation in his voice but closed her eyes to try and block it out. 

“But I can't stay, even after you’re married.”

“What do you mean?”

She took a heavy breath, looking up to him with pure anguish in her eyes, “I can't stay. After you've been taken and wed, I'll have to move on. This… us, whatever this is, it can't continue after your wedding. And should I stay here it would only prove to be far too difficult to resist being close to each other, as close as we've always been, and that wouldn't be fair to either of us or your new wife. So I'm leaving Insomnia.”

“You don't have to leave,” he shook his head, a desperate look in his eyes, “I want you to stay.”

“Why?” she raised her hands and let them fall to her sides heavily, “Once you're married, what else have I got left?”

He didn't say anything more, didn't really know what to say, or if he could say anything around the hole that had just been punched into his gut. So instead he watched speechless as she bow curtly, something she only ever did out of pure teasing, and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well that went just about as well as I thought it would.”

Libertus was back at the bar he had been at the day before. It was now coming up on dawn and he was sitting across from a very unusually quiet Nyx who still had not touched his drink. Libertus was already halfway through his second.

Nyx ran both of his hands through his hair, and without looking up from the table muttered, “This is going to break her.”

“Yeah, it is,” Libertus nodded, looking into the last dregs of his drink before downing it, and waving at a waiter for another, “do you think she'll talk to him? Tell him?”

He shook his head, “Her stubborn ass, no.”

“She has to!” Libertus waved a hand then slammed his fist on the table, nearly knocking over his new drink as the waiter placed it beside him, “This is literally her last chance! Their last chance!”

“I'm not sure it would make a difference, Libertus,” he crossed his arms across the table and finally looked up, “even if she did, Regis’s words are final, the treaty’s already been signed. I don't think there would be a way around it, at least not a way that wouldn’t result in the continuation of the war. Regis is trying to end it, she won't get in the way of it, and Noctis will do whatever he needs to, to help.”

“And what good is that if our sweet girl and the little prince are both miserable in doing so?”

“It's not really a question of being miserable, Lib, it's a matter of lives. Many of which have already been lost fighting this damn war.”

He sighed and looked back down at the table as Libertus spoke again. “Do you think it will even matter?” He didn't look up, but he knew exactly what Libertus was talking about. “I know Regis is tired, and we've lost so much already, but do you really think that this peace treaty will end this war?”

Nyx just shook his head, “It won’t.”

“Iedolas wants control, we both know this,” he nudged Nyx’s arm, gaining his attention, “and there's something off about this treaty if you ask me. I mean, after all these years of fighting, why now come to Lucis and suddenly offer a peace treaty? Iedolas was fighting for dominance over the territories, this doesn't gain him anything.”

“It doesn't make sense,” Nyx agreed, “nothing makes sense. Having Noctis marry Lunafreya doesn't give Iedolas any power, it actually shifts the power completely to Noctis. It gives him rule of Lucis and Niflheim when he's crowned.”

“I don't know,” he shook his head, “there has to be some sort of alternative motive to this but I just don't know what yet.”

“Well, the prince leaves in three days,” Nyx said, finally taking a sip of his drink, “I think we should try to figure out as much information as we can before Noctis reaches Niflheim, and keep the Glaive close to Regis. Maybe we can figure out what's behind this treaty and stop Iedolas before he can do whatever it is he's planning.”

“Yeah, and stop this ridiculous marriage while we’re at it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Noctis walked slowly to the edge of the roof of the citadel. He had known that the second she warped away from him in the halls, this is where she would be, but he had decided to give her some time to herself. And as dawn was just starting to hit the horizon, he came to sit beside her, looking out over the swirls of pinks before them. 

“I don't want you to go.”

“I have no other choice,” she whispered.

Noctis risked a quick glance at her face, cheeks littered with freshly stained tear tracks, “There is always a choice, you're just taking the harder road out of pure stubborness.” She just shook her head. “I thought we were friends.”

“Are we?” She looked to him then, and he just stared back slightly worried, “Or is there more lingering between us?”

“I…” he turned and looked down over the city, away from her gaze.

“Yeah, that's what I thought,” she turned and looked back over at the rising sun, “but there can't be more between us now. Not when you have a wife. And I won't sit back and be left to stand at a distance only to yearn for what she has that I know I can't, nor can I be a constant distraction to you. It wouldn't be fair to either of us, Noct.”

“So you'll just leave?”

“What do I gain if I stay?” She pulled her knees up to her chest to wrap her arms tightly around them. “A life of disappointment? A broken heart? I can't go through that. It's already hard enough that I'll have to be a part of the envoy that will deliver you to your waiting bride, and then have to sit through a wedding that I wish with all my being was not taking place. But I will do my duty and make sure you get there safely, and then once you are wed and back inside the walls of Lucis, I will leave. You'll never see me again after that, it's for the best, for both of us.”

“I don't want that.”

“You can't have it any other way.”

“So let's leave.” She turned to look at him, his expression completely serious. “Both of us. I don't want to marry Lunafreya, but I'm being forced to because of this treaty, because my father and king is telling me I have to. But now that we both know the truth, who cares.”

“Noct…”

“I only want you.” He placed his hand over hers and she sighed.

“You don't mean that.”

“Of course I do,” he shifted closer to her, “I've meant it for years.”

She shook her head, “That's not what I meant, Noct. You and I… we wasted so much time where we could have been together, but now we can't do that. Regis is trying to make peace for the people, and you have to marry Lunafreya to do that. And no matter what, Noct, no matter how we feel about each other, you can't run away from Lucis. These people need you, and I know that in your heart you could never leave them behind.”

“But-”

“Noctis,” she stopped him, “years ago I ran away from something I should have never left behind. I disappointed a lot of people and I will never be forgiven for what I did, this is my punishment. For all the lives I failed I will never be allowed to live the one I want.”

“I don't believe that.”

“You don't know what I did,” she sighed, “and if you knew, I don't believe we would be so close.”

A moment of silence passed between them before he looked back up to her and asked, “Why didn't you say something before? About how you felt.”

“So many reasons.”

“Tell me them.”

“I can't,” she shook her head.

“Why not?” 

“I told you, Noct,” she turned to look at him with a sad smile, “you would look at me differently, and I won't have that.”

“I could never,” he answered confidently.

“You say that now, but you would.”

“I wouldn't care,” he shook his head, “no matter what your past holds, I want you to be in my future, always. I will always love you, I always have.”

She wanted to say it back, but she knew she couldn't, not when Noctis had a duty to his kingdom before anything else, and she couldn't get in the way of that. She took a deep, stabbing breath, then said instead, “But you can't, you must love the Princess Lunafreya now.”

“My father, if he knew about us he-”

“Would not change his mind,” She bit her lip, trying to hold back the next onslaught of tears she could feel coming, “as the king demands so shall it be done.” Another moment of silence passed between them, then she asked. “Why didn't you say anything?”

“I was afraid,” he nearly whispered, “I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same and then you'd leave me, but it turns out that's what I got in the end anyways.”

She sighed, looking out over the kingdom below them, the sun now past the horizon and whispered, “I’m sorry, Noct.”

~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

The doors to the throne room opened and Regis shifted where he sat. He smiled at the familiar face walking towards him, who then stopped at the bottom of the steps to bow on one knee. 

"Your Highness."

"Araceli! It's so good to see you!" He exclaimed, making a move for his cane to stand and join her below. 

She saw this and quickly stood, bounding up the steps, "No need, your Highness, and Ara is fine."

"But a name so beautiful should be said in full. Araceli, altar of the sky," he said as he sat back down when she reached the top, "you know why Nyx gave you that name, do you not?"

"He told me it had to do with a comet?"

The king hummed and nodded. "The night he found you and took you in is a night he says he will never forget, a night that changed his life for the better. He says you brought light to his life, and befitting that saying was, for that very night he scooped you into his arms was the night the Lux Adamantium comet graced our skies with its presence."

"The light diamond comet," she nodded, "I remember seeing it that night."

"He named you Araceli, altar of the sky, because he believed that you were sent to him from the heavens above," Regis spoke as he raised a hand above his head, "a gift from the gods themselves, a child, a daughter." 

She smiled, a genuine smile for what felt like the first time in a lifetime. “I'm glad it was Nyx that found me, and I have to admit, now that I know the full meaning behind it, it is a great name.”

“It is indeed,” he patted his hand over hers where it rested on the arm of his throne, “I remember when he brought you here. You were such a small thing, stuck to Nyx's neck like glue,” he chuckled, thinking back on the memory, “You wouldn't speak, wouldn’t let go of him, and quite frankly he didn't want you to. He fell in love with you from the moment your chubby little hands wrapped themselves around his neck.”

“Chubby?!” She mocked hurt.

“I stand by my statement,” they both laughed this time, “but it is true, he loves you very much. And that being said, I think he's a little worried about you, my dear.”

She just sighed and looked away.

“I was asking for you yesterday, I had a favor to ask of you.” She closed her eyes, she already knew what it was. “But he said he had not seen you in two days. Are you alright, my dear?”

She composed herself enough to turn back to the king, who was now staring at her with worried eyes of his own. She knew she shouldn't have disappeared like that, or ignored Nyx, because of course he would be worried about her. But still, she needed the time and the space, from everyone. “I assure you, I'm fine, your Highness. I just had to make a little side trip out of town, and you know Nyx worries far too much.”

“Well, as your father, he's right to. I worry about Noctis all the time.” Even just the mention of his name had her stomach in knots, but she managed to hold herself together as he continued. “Speaking of, I was hoping that you would accompany Noctis to Niflheim. He will be leaving tomorrow morning with Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus, but as his best friend I am sure he would want you to be with him for such a time.”

“I'd be honoured to accompany him,” she faked her best smile, hoping it would fool the king.

“Excellent, I will sleep much sounder knowing that you and Noctis will be together while you are beyond the walls.”

“Don't worry, your Highness, I'll make sure he stays safe and returns to Lucis. But I shall take my leave now and let you rest, Sire.”

She moved from his side and made her way down the steps. When she reached the bottom he called out to her again and she turned back to face him, “Yes, Sire?”

“I do wonder,” he began slowly, contemplating his words carefully, “what do you think of this arrangement?”

“Of the peace treaty?” She raised her brows in question.

“Of all of it,” he brought a hand to rub at his beard, “the treaty, the end of the war, the marriage. What are your thoughts?”

She shrugged and shook her head, “If it all brings peace to the kingdom then I think it wise, your Majesty. You are doing what you believe is right for the kingdom and the people.”

“Yes,” he nods, seemingly lost in thought, “but as a father, am I doing what is right by my son?”

She had to take a second to gather herself before answering. There were so many things she wanted to say, so many words held in, a thousand pounds of pressure pushing against her chest at the mere thought of all this. Not just the wedding but the whole situation in general, something felt wrong. But she couldn't, and she knew she couldn't. It wouldn't matter anyways. The king had no other choice, as did Noctis, as did she. An unfortunate domino effect of shitty circumstances. So instead, she steeled herself, held in her emotions and responded with a solemn, “I stand by my statement.”

The king eyed her with a playful look, knowing that as fierce and hardened a warrior she was, she would never go against him. In all their years together she was never one to sugar coat her thoughts or hold back because of status or rank. But when his decision was made, no matter her thoughts on the matter, she would stand by his side through whatever may come of it. 

So he nodded to her, accepting that he would get no more from her then that, and shouted after her, “Be sure you speak to Nyx before you leave tomorrow. I know as a father how I would feel, so don't leave him worried, my dear.”

She just gave a quick bow before walking out the doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“You ready to be a married man, Noct? Noct…? Noct!” 

He snapped out of his daze where he had been staring at the road out of the citadel, completely zoned out, and turned to Prompto. “What?”

“I said, are you ready to be a married man?”

“Oh…” he sighed and looked down at his feet, “I don't really have a choice it would seem.”

“You mean your father?” Prompto leaned down attempting to catch Noct’s eye.

Noctis just kept staring at the ground. No, it wasn't just his father that wasn't giving him a choice.

“You guys ready?” 

Noctis and Prompto turned, Ara coming up behind them and tossing her bag into the trunk of the Regalia. 

Noctis just stared at her, unable to speak, so Prompto jumped forwards and answered, “Just waiting on the love birds.”

She just nodded and turned back towards the car. Usually of all people, Prompto could make anyone smile or laugh, but today she just wasn't in the mood. 

Just as she turned back to the car, the two love birds in question came strolling over. They placed their bags in the back along with everyone elses and Ignis turned to them, “Alright, let's get in and get going. We have a long way to go.” 

Everyone made their way to the car and she walked over to him, “Ignis.”

“Hello little one,” he placed a hand on her shoulder with a squeeze. No words needed to be said between them, she knew that he already knew how she felt, and more than likely knew the same about Noctis. “We still have some time. The drive will take quite a few days, perhaps we can figure something out.”

“No,” she shook her head, “we can't risk losing this peace treaty over myself and Noct. It just has to be done and I just have to deal with it, so does he.”

“Look, you know that I am loyal to the throne as well as to Regis,” he moved his hands from her shoulders to rest gently on her cheeks, “but I would rather see you two be happy.”

“And let the lands continue to fall to war?” She placed her hands over his on her cheeks, “I can't let that happen. Lucis and its people must come first.”

“There could be another way, to have it both ways,” he rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks and she leaned into his touch, “perhaps we can find a way to keep peace, end the war, and stop this wedding. So you and Noctis can be together, and be happy as you two so rightfully deserve.”

“I don't think we can, Igz,” she shook her head, “I don't think there is anything we can do.”

A single tear escaped her eye and he wiped it away. “I am still going to try, Gladiolus and I both.”

“No offence, Igz, but I'm not going to hold out much hope.” He just sighed, and she knew he was still resigned to do exactly what she didn't want him to do, but she also couldn't stop him. But she couldn't talk about this anymore, and changed the subject instead, “Hey, I know you wanna head out as soon as possible, but I was wondering if we could hold off for just a few minutes? I was kind of hoping…”

He nodded, “Well, at least you won't have to wait long for him,” she gave him a confused look and he nodded behind her, “take your time, little one, we’ll wait for you in the car.”

She turned behind her and saw just the man she was hoping to see running towards her, flailing his arms like a mad man. She stood there with a slightly amused look on her face when he finally reached her. “I could see you, you know, you didn't have to keep waving your arms, I clearly wasn't going anywhere.”

“Well you've been pretty flighty for the last few days,” he breathed, “didn't want to take my chances.”

“Yeah, well,” she shrugged, “had a lot to think about.”

“And did you?”

She nodded, “Though it wasn’t so much thinking rather than just brooding.”

“Did you two talk? Does he… does he know?”

“He knows,” she kicked the ground as she answered, averting her eyes from Nyx.

“And?” He probed.

“And nothing, Nyx,” she looked back to him, “it doesn't matter that he feels the same, he's getting married now, king's orders. I have to let it go.”

“But maybe there's a way-”

“Not you too,” she whined, “I've already got Elmo and Big Bird over there, hell bent on finding a way to stop the marriage, I don't need you in on it as well. There is no way around this, there's no my feelings, or Noct’s feelings. It's just peace or war, and we have to choose peace.”

“I don't think it's that simple, and I don't think you do either.” She just gave him a look and he gave it right back. It was obvious where she inherited her sass from. “You're smarter than that, Ara, and I know that you're thinking the same thing as the rest of us. There is something wrong with this whole situation. Libs said it himself, years of war and threats of total domination, all down the drain so that Iedolas can give all of that up just to hand both crowns over to Noctis? It doesn't make any sense.”

“Of course I know that!” She raised her voice, though only loud enough for Nyx to hear, “But Regis already signed the treaty. All we can do is follow his orders and deliver Noctis to Niflheim to be married, and keep an eye on him after that. I know somethings up, but Regis is just doing what he thinks is best for the people, and it's really his only option at the moment, aside from continuing the war.”

“And you will, right,” he raised a brow at her, “stick close to Noctis when things go south.”

“If things go south,” she corrected, because there was still the possibility that this was all legit, “and of course I'll stick close to him.”

“And after?” He gave her a knowing look.

“Nyx-” She warned but he stopped her.

“Just…” he held his hands out for her and she took them both, stepping closer to him, “Don't give up hope yet. I haven't spoken to Regis much since this all went down, but I'll be meeting with him today to figure this all out. Maybe he's got more up his sleeve then we know. So just trust your old man, okay? I'm not giving up on this yet.”

“Like I told Ignis, I'm not holding out much hope,” she sighed, “and don't do anything that's gunna make things worse.”

“Do you doubt me?”

“Maybe not doubt,” she smirked, “more like worry. Sometimes you're a bit hotheaded.” He laughed with a nod, he knew she was right. “Speaking of worry… I'm glad you stopped by. I didn't mean to worry you over the last few days. But sometimes you do worry a little too much.”

“I worry about you all the time,” he squeezed her hands in his, “and I always will.”

She just shook her head with a small smile, “Well, you don't have to, you know. I'm one of Lucis fiercest warriors, and I'm always careful.”

“I know,” he agreed with her, “but a father always worries.”

She gave him a bigger smile and moved in a little closer.

“But I'm sure Ignis and Gladio want to get heading out, so I'll let you go, but just remember,” he leaned in a little closer to whisper, “be careful, this is not as simple as it seems to be, I know it. And don't worry, I am going to figure everything out, everything, I promise. But until then just act like everything is normal and going according to plan.”

“Sure,” she just gave in and agreed with him, “and I promise I'll be careful.”

“Good,” he leaned back and returned his voice to normal volume, “call me occasionally, alright, let me know where you are, and as soon as you're back you come find me. I want to know you're safe in the walls again.”

She exhaled slowly. She couldn't let him know she was planning on leaving after the wedding. Of course she would never leave Nyx completely behind, she would always make sure he was able to see her, but she wouldn't be within the walls, nor by his side everyday in the Glaive. He wouldn't like it but it would have to be done if this wedding did happen. She just wouldn't be able to stick around, but she also couldn't give him any hint of her plans, because he would shut that down in a heartbeat. 

So instead she gave him her best playful smirk and said, “Don't worry, as soon as we're back inside the walls, I'll make it my first priority to find you. Damn the king and his mission reports.”

“You know, I could do without the sass.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah, you're lucky I do.” He pulled her in for a hug and held her tightly. “Alright, get going then, and be safe.”

“Yes, Dad,” she joked as she pulled back.

“You know, you've never called me that,” he pouted his lip in thought, “but it does have a nice ring to it.”

“Yeah, we’ll see if it sticks,” she laughed.

“And, Ara,” she perked up, “I know that we both said there is a major chance this treaty is a farce, but… but just enjoy this time you have with Noctis. Even if it is fake and you both return to Lucis, it might be the last you get together for a while.”

She just nodded, not really sure if she would be able to let herself enjoy what could possibly be her last days with Noctis before he was married and she left Lucis. And if they returned home to the continuation of the war, who knew what would happen then.

Nyx could see she was spiraling inside her head, so he lifted her chin with his fingers and said, “Hey, come back to me, don't overthink it in that typical Ara way, I know my daughter.” She just rolled her eyes. “Just do as I say. Now go,” he pulled her in for one last hug and a kiss before pulling back and saying, “and one last time… you be safe, Araceli Ulric.”

She grabbed hold of his shirt, right over his heart and gave him a light shake, “You too,” then she patted the spot she was holding, and turned to get in the car and Nyx stood in place to watch them leave.

When she walked over, Ignis was in the driver's seat and Gladio in the passenger seat beside him. Noctis was behind Gladio and Prompto was behind Ignis, leaving the middle seat open, and she just glared at Prompto.

He beamed up at her, like the goddamn ray of sunshine he always was, and patted the middle seat beside him. “I figured you would want to sit in the middle. You always want to sit beside Noct, and this way you can do that and we can play Dungeons and Daemons on my phone together.”

“Prom, move over,” she said, not looking to either him or Noctis.

“I…” he looked between her and Noctis who was just turned the other way, “You don't want to sit with Noct? But you always want to-”

“Move over, Prom!” He startled at her sudden and unusual rise in anger, and she instantly felt bad. “Please, Prom, just move over.”

He just nodded and shifted across to the middle, letting her hop into the car, and look in the opposite direction as Noctis. Leaving Prompto to sit between them, confused and a little afraid to move, as Ignis started the car and pulled out of the citadel.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Regis had been spending more time than usual locked away in his throne room, alone, even going so far as to tell his Glaive and Kingscrown to leave him be. Noctis had left that morning to uphold their end of the treaty, but he couldn't help the pit that sat heavy in his stomach over the whole situation. And he also couldn't put his finger on his unease, on the hidden motive behind all of this. Peace would be a much needed relief, not just for him but for the entire kingdom, but his gut told him that even though he had signed the treaty and agreed to Iedolas’s terms, peace was further away then it ever had been.

The doors to the throne room opened and Regis looked up to find one of his most trusted men walking in. 

“Nyx,” he nodded.

“Your Highness,” he stopped to bow quickly before heading up the steps to stand before Regis, “I think we have much to discuss.”

“That we do,” he nodded, “about this treaty.”

Nyx nodded, worrying his bottom lip between his thumb and finger, “What are you thinking?”

Regis regarded him for a moment, before shifting and crossing his legs, “I spoke to Araceli yesterday.”

“And what did she say?”

“You know Ara,” Regis drawled, “as loyal as they come to me and the people of this kingdom. Had I have gotten to speak to her of the matter before I signed the treaty, it may have been a different outcome. But since the decision had already been made, she would give me no more than her agreeance. She will always tell me her opinions, but she will never dispute my decisions. Though at times I wish she would, she is a smart girl.”

Nyx hummed, “And you, your Highness, what do you think?”

He sighed, “This is not the end of this war.”

“Then why?” He asked, pacing before his throne, “Why did you agree to the terms and send Noctis to marry the princess?”

“Because it's as far away from the chaos as he could possibly be.” Nyx stopped his pacing and nodded, realizing why the king had done what he had. “If my suspicions are confirmed, and this war is indeed not over, Noctis is safest the closer he is to Niflheim, where Iedolas will not be. Any more fighting will be done closer to Lucis, if not directly inside the walls of Insomnia.”

“And Araceli is with him,” he closed his eyes and sighed, a weight being visibly lifted from his shoulders.

“I wasn't only thinking of Noctis's safety when I sent her with him,” Regis smirked at Nyx.

“Thank you,” he nodded to him, then continued his pacing.

“If this is to be the end of Lucis, I would rather them be as far away as is possible.”

“I don't think it will come to that,” he shook his head, turning to Regis, “we're well protected even if Ideolas does plan another attack, and the Glaive are ready to defend at a moment's notice.”

“But if it does, Nyx,” Regis leaned forwards, a serious and steady look in his eyes as he spoke, “if this should be not only the end of the kingdom, but my end as well, I want you to leave Lucis.”

“No, Regis-”

He stepped forwards to put an end to this kind of talk, but Regis just continued, “If I die, I want you to leave Lucis. Leave this place behind and find our children, find my son. He is the light that will bring Lucis out of this darkness. Do you understand, Nyx?”

He took a moment before he answered, but knew there was no way he could go against his king's words. So instead he nodded and gave a slight bow as he answered, “Yes, Sire.”

“Good,” he sighed and leaned back in his throne, rubbing a hand down his tired face, “as long as Noctis is alive, there will always be hope for Lucis.”

~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
